


Final Words

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Romans invaded Sinuessa, what if Castus hadn't been there to save Nasir's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

The Romans had taken both Nasir and Lugo off guard. How they had entered the city, Nasir didn’t know, nor did he have time to consider it. There was a steady stream of legionnaires and as soon as one had been dispatched another took his place.

Nasir impaled one soldier through his guts then flung him back down the city street. The next Roman had to step over his fallen comrade’s body. Nasir was ready for him. Blocking his attack with his spear, Nasir soon took advantage of an opening and swung his weapon upward, striking the man’s chin and throwing his head back. As the man fell Nasir whirled his spear to get a better grip, raised it for the finishing thrust, and—

A sharp burst of pain was all Nasir registered at first. A second later he realized a sword had been plunged through his back.

Just as the Roman thrust his sword deeper, splitting Nasir’s flesh in two and slicing all the way through his body, Agron ran around the corner.

“NASIR!” Agron’s entire face contorted with anger as he screamed.

He lunged past Nasir. When the Roman soldier pulled the sword from his chest in a desperate attempt to raise it in time to block, Nasir fell to his knees. He heard a cry behind him followed by a body falling to the ground. Then arms were around him. He was being tilted back and cradled.

“Nasir!” A moment ago Agron’s face had been full of rage but now there was fear plainly etched upon his features.

Nasir opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was blood.

_I meant what I said. I was never with Castus. My heart has always beat for you. I--_

But he couldn’t so much as breathe.

Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek with his hand. “I believe you.” His voice didn’t shake and he spoke quickly. “I love you.”

Nasir’s lips formed the words _I love you._

There was so much more left unsaid. The argument over the Cilician was still raw, but there was no time. Nasir felt himself slipping away. He opened his mouth again. He wanted to tell Agron to live and that he would—he had to—move past this, as he had survived after Duro’s death. But he himself was dying too fast. The last thing he would ever see was the look of sorrow in Agron’s eyes.

“Nasir…”

But as Agron spoke Nasir fell into darkness.

 

Just as he had with Duro, Agron felt the life slip away from Nasir’s body. He watched as his lover stilled and he swore that his own heart stopped with his. For a long, shuddering moment he could feel nothing. Then he traced Nasir’s cheek with his fingers and felt a sob build in his throat.

“More come!” Lugo shouted. “We must go!”

“Nasir—” Agron sounded raw but he did not choke.

“Is dead.” Lugo grabbed Agron’s shoulder and attempted to haul him up. “He would not have you join.”

Agron let go of Nasir enough to grab his sword then repositioned his arms around Nasir’s body so he could lift him as he stood. He was still warm…

“Agron!”

“I’m fucking leaving!” Agron yelled, finally taking his eyes off his lover to glare at Lugo. “And I’m taking him with me!”

Duro never had a burial. Nasir would. But more than that, Agron couldn’t let go. He didn’t imagine he ever would.


End file.
